La Carta
by Gina R.O
Summary: Candy le escribe una carta de amor a su amado diciéndole cuanto lo extraña. Los personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi


La Carta ...

Lakewood 21 de junio 1920

Mi querido Bert:

Estoy en tu escritorio escribiendo esta carta y me pregunto cuando volverás. Estos dos meses han sido muy largos si no fuera por las chicas estaría completamente aburrida. También está Archie, sabes que no deja a Annie sola con Anita, tan igualita a su padre, creo que es porque es la primera, así que esta aquí haciéndonos compañía. Hoy llego Patty y Stear con las gemelas, menos mal que es grande la casa para que corran. Son tan inquietas como su papá, creo que tienen mucho de ambos, son hermosas. Gracias a todos no me siento tan sola, solo mi corazón está triste y te extraña con locura, ellos tratan de animarme lo que más pueden. Stear hizo un invento nuevo, bueno, no tan nuevo, reparó el barco que hizo en el San Pablo, ahora si vuela sin ninguna dificultad, hasta encontró el avión que construyo, logro calzar las piezas y lo quiso probar y adivina quien sería su conejillo de indias, como siempre sería yo, pero Patty se ofreció, me dijo que tenía que perder ese temor a las alturas y a los inventos de su esposo.

Ay mi pequeño Bert, me hacen reír con cada una de sus ocurrencias, pero es a ti a quien quiero a mi lado.

Sabes, hace una semana fui a visitar a la tía abuela, esta bien, dice que vendrá a fines de Junio para tu cumpleaños, Siiii, ya se que estas pensando, me trato bien, incluso vi muestras de cariño, ¿será la edad? me imagino como te estarás riendo, no te preocupes que yo estaba igual, tú sabes que con la edad se ponen mas blandas, bueno en el caso de ella debe ser así o creo que es así. También fui al hogar de Ponny a ver a la señorita Ponny y a la hermana María, todo esta bellísimo, es un lugar nuevo y renovado, lo único que pidió la señorita Ponny fue que dejaran la entrada tal cual como era, así que la repararon y cambiaron los colores, es amplio, han llegado mas niños, nunca me imaginé que hubieran más niños abandonados, también hay niños que sus madres trabajan y los dejan durante unas horas o la semana completa. También dan un donativo al hogar, no es mucho, pero sabes que eso no les importa a las hermanas.

Como el día estaba hermoso, con un bello sol, subí a nuestra Colina, ay Bert (suspiros) hay tantos recuerdos en ese lugar, ahí te conocí cuando era niña, me encontraste llorando y para animarme tocaste la gaita y yo me río como nunca, mas encima insulto tú música diciendo que parecen caracoles arrastrándose (risa), ahora es mi favorita y el medallón ese que desde ese momento nos unió. Yo buscando a esa persona que lo dejo, lo primero que pensé en esa oportunidad es que era un regalo, luego me dije que se veía valioso y que te castigarían por perderlo, volví varias veces a la colina, pero nunca mas volviste, desde ese momento me propuse buscarte, así llegue a tú casa y conocí a los chicos. Cuando ellos tocaban sus gaitas lo primero que me venía a la memoria era ese chico que conocí un día en la colina, que no sabía su nombre, pero me dije que estaba en la familia del medallón, nunca lo mostré, ese era mi más grande tesoro y sería solo mío, no es que fuera egoísta, sino que la tía abuela me hubiese tratado de ladrona y no me creyera donde lo encontré.

Son recuerdos hermosos y no los quiero olvidar, disculpa que te escriba todo esto, ya lo habíamos hablado, es solo que estoy sentimental y me haces falta, cuento los días para que sea tú cumpleaños, me prometiste que ese día ya estarías en casa.

Vuelve pronto, sabes que te estaré esperando, no iré a ninguna parte, sólo a la cocina, bueno tú sabes lo golosa que soy, ahora hay tres personitas que me acompañan con mis travesuras del asalto a la cocina, si amor, nunca cambiaré, fue una promesa que te hice.

Están tocando a la puerta, debe ser Patty ha de estar preocupada porque no he salido en toda la mañana y no he comido nada, lo que no sabe que ya fui a buscar a la cocina, encontré unos pasteles y leche, me los traje y estamos tranquilos, nuestro hijo si que sabe pedir cuando tiene hambre (risa) y vieras las de patadas que da en mi barriga, eso significa que será tan glotón como su mamá, pero será inteligente como su papá, como se que es varón, bueno es un instinto, mi corazón lo dice, además será tan guapo como su padre.

Mi amor, me despido, te envío un beso largo y apasionado. Te estaré esperando mi Príncipe.

Te Amo

Tú esposa ... Candy de Andrew


End file.
